I Do
by Reggiebaby
Summary: A case, as normal as it gets for the BAU, ends up provoking two agents to bring home something unexpected. Reviews are love!
1. Chapter 1

"Do you Derek Morgan take Jennifer Jereau to be your wife…" 

2 weeks earlier

As the view falls upon the Behavioral Analysis Unit offices of the FBI its almost as though you're looking in on the same stereotypes you'd find in High School. There's the handsome jock, guy and girl, and the brains, guy and girl. Even if a blind person would walk in, they would know it. A handsome, dark-skinned man is adamitly talking football with a just as passionate blue eyed blonde. Then to the left of those two you find two more people, a skinny/awkward man and a fair skinned dark haired woman, in an in depth hushed conversation about the social psychology of serial arsonists.

Above them, on a risen catwalk stand two men. One older, one younger, looking on as though looking over their children. These two, much like the others are carrying on their own conversation.

"They aren't going to be happy about this Hotch." A rugged looking man in his late forties early fifties stated.

"Well it's their job. It'll keep em on their toes." He says as he walks down the steps towards his young team. " Conference room, 5 minutes."

As they take their seats Morgan groans, "We literally just finished the last cane an hour ago. Why doesn't someone send these creeps out a memo saying that we need a break? So if they could put their sick little fantasies on hold for a few days it would be greatly appreciated."

"Do you think you could whine anymore?" Asked JJ, the teams media liaison and, whether it was official or not, an experience only profiler.

"Well," Morgan said as he dropped down on the floor beside her, grabbing and tugging her leg like a little child. "I could throw a temper tantrum. Do you think that would get me a day off?"

"It might get you a kick in the head, and that might get you a day off." JJ stated flatly with a sinister grin.

"Morgan! She really is going to kick you one of these days. And with ten plus years of soccer under her belt I bet it'd hurt." At the sound of Hotchner's voice Derek shot up like a rocket and looking at his feet as thought he had gotten caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Do we really have another case already?" Emily Prentiss, the newest member of the BAU asked.

"I'm really sorry to say that we do." Gideon injected as he walked into the room. "Jessica Hardley, Laura Sinton, Sarah Spruce, and Allison Brett." With each name he put a picture up on the whiteboard. All pictures contained said woman, laid out as though in a deep slumber. Only the slit wrists on each victim told the team otherwise. "All lived in the suburbs of Montana. All are only mothers. All had a son or daughter between the ages of 2 and 5."

"The local P.D. has asked us to intervene seeing as they haven't ever had a case like this. Wheels up in and hour and a half." Yelled Hotchner as he walked from the room.

"Here we go again." Whispered Reid as he gathered his things.


	2. Chapter 2

As the jet accelerated upward, the six agents on board listened to the senior most agent describe their most recent case.

"He picks them out by their children." Grimly states Gideon. "He doesn't want anything to do with the kids. Thank God. But that is the only connection that local PD have been able to pick up on."

"The fact that all the women have kids isn't anything all that unique." Interrupts Emily.

"No, it isn't anything all that unique. But after questioning principals at each of the children's nursery schools Det. Lewis of Denver PD explained to me that the children were often not picked up on time, didn't always have snacks and never had their mothers come in for parent teacher conferences. The UnSub knows that these kids don't have the best home lives. I think he blames the mothers for that, which is why he is targeting them."

"So we can almost safely say that he grew up with a single mother who either worked to much or didn't care enough to give him all the lovin he needed." Morgan said shaking his head.

"That's all we have?" asked JJ with a look of concern on her face. "That's the only thing tying these people together? Cause if that's it then we don't know who or when he's going to kill next do we?"

"No. No we don't."

"Well what else do we know. Why does he kill, how does he kill? Maybe if we know that we can decipher why he picks who he does for reasons other than those we already know." Reid says hopefully.

"Okay, the autopsy report says that all women died from hemorrhaging due to the slits across their wrists. Other than that, there were no other discernable injuries." Hotchner states while flipping through papers. " They were taken and held for 3 days before being found. All of the bodies were dumped along fairly well traveled roadways and most were found by early morning commuters telling us that he dumps the bodies at night."

"So he holds them for three days and does what with them?" asks JJ.

"That's just one thing we need to find out." Hotch said as he looked out the window. "When we arrived I want Reid and Prentiss to talk to local PD and see if they've picked up any new information. JJ, since the media seems to be controlling themselves well enough I want you to go with Morgan to the nursery schools and snoop around. This guy has to have some kind of connection with the schools."

"I'll call Garcia once we land and have her pull up any and all records to see if the schools share some kind of service." Piped in Morgan.

"Good. Gideon and I are going to go and look at the homes of the victims. I want everyone back at the hotel by 8. You're all already tired and the last thing we need is for anyone to miss something because they're trying to keep their eyes open."


	3. Chapter 3

"Look Derek, you're among your peers." Her blue eyes sparkled as pre-school aged children wove about them. As talking to a two-year-old, JJ put her hands on Derek's broad shoulders. "If you want honey, you can go play while I talk boring talk with the adults."

With a frustrated look and an exacerbated sigh he looked at his shoes. "I miss Reid. Atleast he was scared of me."

Grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her she whispered in his ear. " You gotta give me a reason to be scared first." Flashing him a bold smile she turned and started walking into the building, weaving around playing children.

"Is that a dare I hear?" He called out as he jogged to catch up.

Once inside the two made their way to the main offices. As they arrived Derek's cell phone went off. "It's Garcia, I'll be in there in a minute." JJ nodded and walked through the office doors. "Gimme whatcha got sugar muffin."

"Well Pimp Daddy what do I get in return? I don't work my fingers off and get nothing in for my troubles."

"Anything that your little heart pleases." He pauses. "Well anything that I can have one of the interns bring you."

"Eh, I'll take a rain check. Ok, my amazing skills have found that all four schools share the same Milk Company. Each school conveniently has a different delivery day but they all share the same delivery time, four o'clock."

"Garcia, you're a gem!"

"Don't I know it! Come again soon." And with that there was a click on the line as she hung up.

_This has to do something with how he chooses his victims. _Thought Derek as he followed JJ's lead and entered the office.

After visiting three more nursery schools, all yielding the same information as the first, Derek and JJ sat in their SUV as they headed back to the hotel.

As he eased the car to a stop at a red light Derek looked over at JJ who seemed to be deep in thought. "What's running around in that cute little head of yours?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

With a far off quizzical look she laughed as she responded. " The milk man Derek, really? The milk man? Come on, they deliver milk. That doesn't exactly scream to me, Hey, I'm smart enough to kidnap and kill people without getting caught."

"Oh come on JJ. We both know by experience that these guys can be anything. You can't let one stone go unturned."

"I know, but I, I don't know. Something just tells me we're missing something big."

"I definitely know what that would be." Grinning and pointing to the direction of her window. As she turned and looked toward the way of his finger she shook her head and sighed.

"Can't you wait until we get back to the hotel. I'm sure they already have food waiting and we're already late."

"Yes we are late. No I can't wait. And I bet you anything in the world that they don't have Baskin Robins. And I really want ice cream! Please JJ!"

Cringing at his whining voice she shook her head once more and reluctantly agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're late."

As JJ and Derek entered Hotch's hotel room the team looked around at the two latecomers.

Holding up two cartons of ice cream Morgan flashed a smile. "We come in peace."

"Well as long as it's an ice creamy peace I guess we can forgive you." Stated Hotch as he got up to receive the ice cream. "What did you two find out today?" He asked as he dished out the creamy substance.

"All of the schools basically said the same thing. All four kids had a record of being left late and so on and so forth. Nothing really new." Said JJ as she dug into her ice cream.

"Garcia found a connection between all of the schools. Apparently they all share the same milk distributor. Each school has a different day for delivery but all of them share the same delivery time. Four o'clock, half an hour after the students are supposed to be picked up. I figure that it gives this guy the best time to see which kids are left or forgotten at the end of the day." Rattled Morgan almost automatically as he filled a plate with food. "What did ya'll guys find out?"

"Well Det. Lewis just relayed us everything that we already knew. These guys are pretty stumped with this case. They don't see much of this kind of thing out here." Said Prentiss.

"The only reason why anyone noticed that the victims were gone was their children. None of them had a steady job or friends who would notice they were missing." Reid added.

"The drop points didn't tell us much either. Each of the bodies was dumped on the side of the road. No tire marks found by the bodies tell us that the unsub isn't worried of being caught. He's pretty confident of himself, doesn't think that he needs to worry. So we need to make him worry. I've already talked to the press liaison for Denver and he's set up a press conference for tomorrow morning. JJ, since Agent Johnson is comfortable with the press here I decided to let him take the conference. You'll just stay with Morgan for the case, it's always good to try something new." Gideon commented.

"So she's like my own personal rookie?" Morgan piped in with a bit too much excitement.

Walking passed him as though he wasn't there JJ kept concentrating. "So all we have is this milk connection? Cause I really don't think a milkman could pull this off. If he's so comfortable and confident with himself why wouldn't he show it in his job? Being a milk delivery man doesn't exactly scream self confidence."

"That's a good point JJ but we can't leave anything out. Tomorrow morning Hotch and Reid will go and talk to the milk distributing company and find out who the regular deliverymen are. Morgan and JJ, I want you to go back to the schools. Since those are the only nursery schools in the general area, I think this guy will probably hit one of them again. Talk to the teachers and find out which kids have the same general track record as our victim's children. Emily, you and I are going to follow the press conference first thing and make sure Agent Johnson is dispersing all of the most influential information. Until then, everyone go and get some shut eye." Gideon said as he cleaned up the take-out food containers.

As all of the agents left the room Morgan caught up with JJ in the hall. "Are you tired at all?" He asked walking backwards looking her in the eye.

"Um, not really I guess." She replied with a hint of skepticism in her voice. "Why?"

"Well, I had an idea." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do I even want to know what it is?" she said as she stopped in her tracks. "Because, well, I'm sorry, but you're not really my type." She stated with a mock look of disgust.

"That hurts JJ. It really does." He says as he turns around and starts to sulk off.

"Oh lord. What Derek?"

"Guess what this hotel has!" He said spinning back to her.

"Why don't you enlighten me."

Ok, so I'm not sure which way I want to go with this next part, its just a bit of fluff, but it's fun….so someone just pick one. HBO or hot tub.


	5. Chapter 5

"One word. Hot tub. Or is that two? Any way, Hot tub! You in?"

"Sorry skippy, I don't have a swimsuit."

"Bull!" He shouts down the hall. "I know for a fact that if the hotel we are staying at has a pool, you bring a bathing suit so you can swim laps in the morning. So, since this hotel has a pool, and consequently a hot tub, you brought a swim suit."

"Wow, way to sound like a stalker Derek. I'm still not getting in a hot tub with you."

As she opens her door and walks in he confidently follows her through. With a cocky tone he edges her on. "Oh come on JJ. What are you so worried about? You scared that you won't be able to resist my charm?" With her back towards he hears her whisper something. "Did you say something? Or are you talking to the dog you have hidden in the closet?"

Turning to him with a scared expression she looks him in the eye. "Yes."

"Yes what?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to do something I'll regret. I'm scared that I'll do something that would jeopardize my job. So yes, I'm scared."

"Whoa, JJ. Are you serious, cause I was just kidding there."

A cheshire grin spreads across her face. "Oh please!" she exclaims. "Come on Derek. Do you really think you have that effect on all women?"

"I hate you, you know that right? Like, JJ. That was just mean."

"Sorry, I just love to see your face when you think you have your foot in your mouth."

Spinning around in frustration a look of satisfaction on his face. "You owe me. That's the second time you've made me think I've really screwed up. You really owe me."

"Ok, two things. First, how is this the second time? And second, what is it that you think I owe you?"

"First time, I asked you why you were scared of the dark and you gave me that crap horror story. Made me feel really bad for you until you started smiling like you did just now. And as for what you owe me. There is still that hot tub downstairs."

"Oh yeah, I do remember that. Made that story up as I went along."

"So, hot tub? Come on, we're both stressed, it'll feel good."

"That is true. I'm in on one condition." 

"Ok, what's that?"

"You said they had a pool as well." As he nodded she continued. "20 laps. You win, I'll get in the hot tub with you."

When she stopped there he grew concerned. "And if you win?"

"That's part of the deal. You don't know until it happens. You still in?"

"Hell yes, I'm always up for a little bet. Meet you at the pool in ten minutes."


End file.
